


Transcience

by type_here



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Other, Sad Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tran·sience<br/>ˈtranSHəns,-ZHəns,-zēəns<br/>noun<br/>the state or fact of lasting only for a short time; transitory nature.<br/>"the transience of life and happiness"</p><p>Sometimes, there are some things that are never meant to last. Your life, for one. Yet, even knowing that, there are always situations or people you can’t let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttpatrol/gifts).



Sometimes, there are some things that are never meant to last. Your life, for one. Yet, even knowing that, there are always situations or people you can’t let go of. 

You see, you don’t go through a crazy stint in space as they did without getting close to certain people. You don’t manage to survive countless perils without getting even closer. Yet, after everything, therapy, trials and otherwise there is a time you have to let go, no matter how infatuated you were at the time. You know as much. You say goodbye and you move on.

Doug was okay with that. 

Usually.

They saw and did crazy great things together but she had a life and it didn't include him. He knew as much. However, even as he knew this, he just couldn’t just say goodbye and move on. He usually would do it without problems, between all the odd jobs and moving around that had been his life so far.

This time around there was just too much history to completely let go. So they struck a silent deal. He decided to stay in the same town as her, she decided to take it upon her to invite him for coffee every weekend. It was great, even if the sun in the cozy little kitchen of the Minkowski-Koudelka household was glaring in his face.

Because, it was totally where he was right now and Renée was putting a steaming mug of overly sugary, whipped creamed and caffeinated goodness right in front of him.

Hell yeah. 

He enjoyed the warmth of the mug for a moment before taking his first sip. Renée sat in front of him. 

“How’s work? You’re actually doing something and not driving anyone nuts?” she asked.

Doug grinned. Of course she wouldn’t miss a shot to rub that in. It was a tradition whenever he stopped by.

“Same old, same boring old. The only one being driven completely nuts is m…”

Their tradition was interrupted by a cough.

A deep wet cough.

And then another. 

Renée stared at Doug for a moment before taking his hand. The one he coughed into.

She blanched and stood up quickly.

“I’m gonna get something to clean that up.”

David came in as Renée almost ran out, heading toward the bathroom. He gave a confused look in her direction.

“Did something just happened? She looks like she…”

“Hey... “. The greeting was flat. “She saw a ghost alright.” Another weaker cough followed a sigh. “You might want to sit down while I explain you that story, Mr. K...“ Doug said, looking at his bloodied up hand forlornly.

Some time had passed by. It was long enough for Renée to regain her composure and make her way back toward the kitchen. It was long enough for Doug to explain most of the story.

“So without him around…?”

“I won't last long. Exactly how long I don't know, seems like it’s been taking its time for some reason, but yeah… I’m done for.”

Renée took this moment to sit down next to her husband and in front of Doug. She took his hand to wash the now half dried blood away. She couldn’t look him in the eyes, and the silence that followed was heavy.

“Wish you had told us something sooner…”

Doug gave a self depreciating bark of a laugh. Renée looked up at him, jarred out of her thoughts and with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Look. I'm sorry. It’s happening again and I'm sorry you had to learn about it this way... I… I didn’t really want you to find out… It's not like anything can be done about it either way. I know I was lucky the first time around. You know that too.”

Renée stood up, leaned towards Doug with her hands firmly planted on the table, and was about to go on an epic rant about everything that was wrong with what he just said when-

“Doug, is there anything we can do? And I really mean anything.” David interrupted while motioning to his wife to calm down with an hand on her shoulder. 

It was Doug’s turn to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I… I don’t know… I don’t want to impose or anything. I mean, I’m fine. Really.”

“Eiffel…” Renée started. “Doug…”

She clammed up, staring at Doug for a moment, not knowing what to say. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, it was too enormous of news to digest. She was glad in a way, for a moment, that David didn’t have the same history as she shared with Doug. It brought another perspective to the thing. And if he was giving his support that way…

She forced a smile on, for Doug’s sake. It didn't really reach her eyes. She took a deep, steadying breath.

“Doug. You are not imposing on us. I’m… We won't let you go through this alone.”

Renée glanced at David, hoping for a confirmation of her words. They still felt as unsteady as a sandcastle against the rising tide, but Doug didn't need any of her doubts right now. David wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

Doug looked at the both of them, his eyes wide in amazement. Part of him wanted to run right away. He didn’t want them to witness any of what he knew was to come. 

And yet, part of him selfishly wanted this. What did he have to lose?

“How do you two feel about bucket lists?”


End file.
